This invention relates in general to the construction of venetian blinds and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for assembling individual slats into an armor shutter.
There are known methods of this kind in which the slats are fed from a magazine of an inserting device where the connecting elements provided with a catch for the loops of carrier strips are to be secured to the beaded edges of the slats. Upon a usually manual removal of the slats which are provided with connecting elements, the slats are assembled to shutters in a separate apparatus, by suspending the loops of the carrier strips from the corresponding portions of the connecting elements. This method of manufacturing is complicated and time consuming and requires much space, particularly if the slatted armor shutter is to be broad, such as several meters.